1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to lures of the type having utility in a fishing context, and more specifically relates to hollow lures of the type adapted to have bait stored therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A search of U.S. patents that was conducted prior to the filing of this disclosure located the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,149,054 (1939); 2,938,293 (1960); 3,688,430 (1972); 3,861,075 (1975); 4,196,884 (1980); 4,205,476 (1980) and 4,317,305 (1982). U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,476 shows a rigid lure having a compartment for the storage of bait therein. Access into the compartment is gained by swinging the tail portion of the lure about a hinge. A plurality of hooks are provided both above and below the lure, which hooks are secured to the lure by mounting means formed on the body of the lure.
The lures of the prior art that are provided with bait-carrying pouches were developed because bait falls off hooks easily. However, the lures that have been developed nevertheless do not represent the final word in hollow, bait-carrying lures for several reasons. They are characterized by moving parts such as hinges, for example, which not only deteriorate rapidly in water, but which are also expensive to manufacture. Moreover, the known lures in the field of this invention are prone to become snagged on grass or other objects at the bottom of the region being fished. There is a need for a bait-carrying lure that is economical to manufacture, which is designed so as not to be snag-prone, and which is durable and long-lasting even under conditions of extensive use.